


男朋友

by lecitron



Series: 男朋友 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecitron/pseuds/lecitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>最初，Mats只是覺得這個西裝筆挺的男人看起來非常順眼而已。<br/>他們在走廊上擦肩而過，男人專注地與同行者對談，而Mats看見那張臉後便忘記轉回頭看路，把迎面而來的人撞個正著，潑了滿地的摩卡奇諾。</p>
            </blockquote>





	男朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 情人節快樂！  
> 很久之前轉電視看到某個偶像劇名而開始發想這個故事，短篇，希望能在兩三個章節內結束。  
> 第一次在專業的同人文網站發東西真是緊張啊。以前未完成的文也會在這裡更新，還請多多指教:D

最初，Mats只是覺得這個西裝筆挺的男人看起來非常順眼而已。

他們在走廊上擦肩而過，男人專注地與同行者對談，而Mats看見那張臉後便忘記轉回頭看路，把迎面而來的人撞個正著，潑了滿地的摩卡奇諾。

「你應該主動做點什麼。」鄰座同事翻查著疑犯的社群網站歷史，偶爾偏頭瞥他一眼。

「什麼？」正在思索方才筆錄過程中部分細節的Mats愣愣回應，嘴角咬著段鉛筆，眼鏡不知何時滑到了鼻樑，看起來要多傻有多傻。

「昨天那個讓你把老闆咖啡撞翻的『什麼』。」同事還特別騰出雙手來做個空氣引號。「拜託，你是真呆還是裝蒜？」

「喔。」他只是認真工作而已。Mats將想到的幾個關鍵字眼草草寫下後，轉過椅子專心對付八卦男。「不過是多看了一眼，需要如此小題大作嗎？我甚至不知道他的名字，話也沒說過，老實說連長相我也記得不大清楚了。」

最後一句是漫天大謊，Mats承認。即使已經過了二十四小時，他仍然能隨時閉上眼溫習男人眉頭微蹙的說話神情。

實在有點癡漢傾向，他知道。

「這種鬼話留著說給第一天認識你的人吧。」同事冷冷地看著他。「是時候放下你的PS搖桿、換一個活生生的人來填補你空白的感情生活了。」

「奇怪，為什麼不把力氣用來督促你自己去找對象？少女殺手Marco Reus眼看就要度過多年來第一個沒有女朋友的情人節，這可是會影響你道上的名聲──啊。」

Mats叫了一聲，Marco落在肩膀上的拳頭還真扎實，不過那張笑起來就歪的嘴倒是往右邊上揚了。

「不好意思，今天下班後我剛好要去慶祝交往滿一星期的紀念日，這方面的事情就不用勞駕您為我操心。」

那何必反過來替他雞婆啊！Mats瞪了同事一眼，起身往茶水間走去。

Marco的話不是沒有道理，他確實有意付諸行動，但目前除了等待那個人再次出現在警局，他能做的只有厚著臉皮在辨公室裡到處打探，而他甚至不知道他要找的人是報案人、嫌疑人、抑或路過來喝杯咖啡順便固票的選舉經理人。

刑事警察Mats Hummels的膽量足以與嫌犯街頭巷戰、跟霹靂小組合作攻堅。為了某個一面之緣都算不上的男人在工作場所進行盤查，他思索再三卻還是下不了決心。

胞弟邀他這天晚上到家裡用餐，途中Mats繞到了超級市場，打算給小侄子買些零食伴手禮，然後他就看到了那個在蔬果區拿著兩包紅蘿蔔相互比較的正裝男子，認真的神情與他記憶裡的模樣立刻響雷般共鳴起來。

也許是那身無可挑剔的訂製西服在超市中實在很顯眼，或者吃他這行飯的人雷達就是特別敏銳。總而言之都不重要，Mats的腦中只剩下一個念頭──

這是命運給予他唯一的機會。

*

最初，Benedikt只是覺得這個貌似中東人的傢伙看起來有點嚇人而已。

毛帽、眼鏡、鬍髭茂密、壯的像頭牛，無聲無息地走近身邊，突然拿出預藏刀械搶他錢包也不意外。但那人只是說了一句：「右邊的看起來比較好。」

Benedikt不解地望向他，男人指指他手上的紅蘿蔔，微笑無法完全掩蓋刻意掩飾的緊張。「左手這把……有一塊損傷在背面，瞧見了嗎？新鮮度多多少少會受到影響。」

「謝謝。」Benedikt同樣回以笑容，將中選的蔬菜放進籃子。「沒想到這裡還提供生鮮選購指導服務，雖然你的造型八竿子打不著邊……」

男人的表情少了點侷促，多了些自在，朝他伸出手。「我叫Mats，請不要將我看做是在超市出沒的怪叔叔。」

Benedikt回握，報了名字，又補上一句：「無意冒犯，你比較需要擔心的大概是警察把你誤認為西亞人士，你知道，臨檢問話之類的。」

這充場面的玩笑話毫無趣味可言，對方卻笑咧開了嘴，顴骨眼角的紋路如波盪漾。

「好吧，我先自首。」Mats說，舉手扯下毛帽，掙脫束縛的捲髮如脫韁野馬般立刻毛燥的不成樣。「其實我昨天就見過你了，多特蒙德市立警察局，我在刑事組工作──」

Benedikt不知道這男人是否察覺到他眼神裡瞬間換上一層隱晦的戒備，即使有，Mats似乎也下定決心要把話說個明白，認真地直視他的雙眼。

「我覺得你很有魅力，希望能夠認識你。」

哇哦。當下Benedikt先是詫異於此人的直接了當，隨即感到心跳明顯錯了幾個節拍。

做辯護律師這些年歷練出的膽量在私人領域還是有點用處的，否則他那張皮薄的臉可能早已熱的足以熟透提籃裡的花椰菜。

「嗯，這真是…..受寵若驚。」Benedikt放慢了說話速度，聽來像是他正在斟酌著該如何回應，事實上卻是因為他被自己心中驀生的興趣給嚇了一跳。

這男人到底是哪來的勇氣敢跟一個同性搭訕？即使是那樣的工作性質也不代表能無畏到這種層面上。他向來欣賞大膽果決的性格，衝著這一點，交個新朋友或許也不壞。

至於Mats的下顎線條越瞧越好看這一點，Benedikt暫時拒絕承認。

「我知道我真的很唐突，你拒絕我也完全能理解。如果換做是我的話基本上會覺得這傢伙根本是個飢渴的瘋子──」

「我得先回家，九點之後再出來喝杯飲料，會不會太晚？」Benedikt打斷Mats連珠炮般的話語，鎮定地說道。「否則只能等到下週了，接下來幾天忙的案子大概是抽不開身。」

Mats靜默一秒，由衷的微笑隨即躍上了臉龐。

*

平心而論，如果一開始他就知道Benedikt尊姓Höwedes，貴為Tönnies財團的御用律師之一，那場超市搭訕記很可能不會發生。

集團主席之侄深陷謀殺疑案，纏訟經年，後期才加入辯方律師團的Höwedes在關鍵庭審中的表現贏得了當庭無罪釋放，青年律師從此聲名大噪，並在主席力邀之下踏進集團幕僚核心，律政新秀成功蛻變為商界名人。好一陣子，任職檢察官辦公室的胞弟與他聊天的內容沒少過這號人物。

首先這種男人會自己買菜就是件妙事，接受Mats的追求更是足以列入世界百大不可思議事件。朋友們都說他走大運了，Mats傾向於同意，那天他幸運地碰上了Benedikt腦袋被紅蘿蔔佔領而短暫迷糊了的一剎那。

「食色性也。」半年後的某日，閒談間Mats提起這未解的疑惑，Benedikt意味深長地看他一眼，給出了這麼個回答。「當時我一邊想著晚餐的菜色，一邊思考健康的飯後甜點，然後你就像隻任我宰割的肥羊──」

Mats乾咳幾聲，大律師淘氣地笑了。

「好好好，像塊特大號的布朗尼出現在我眼前，而且是加了焦糖、鮮奶油與冰淇淋的超級邪惡版本。」

說著在Mats嘴上親了一口，後者滿意地偽裝出低啞磁性的嗓音，故作性感：「所以下一次應該換你在我胸口吃冰淇淋了？」

「我個人比較偏好可可醬。」Benedikt挑眉，雙手順著Mats襯衫的衣袖滑上頸脖，壓向自己，一點一點輕啄眼前微翹的嘴唇，惹的Mats心頭一陣癢，試圖吻住他反而被躲開了。

「待會要開庭，我不想帶著一張腫嘴見人。」話是這麼說，Benedikt卻又往Mats的耳際吻過去，頑皮的舌尖挑釁著敏感的皮膚，捲髮男人挫敗地低聲呻吟。

「想逼我逮捕你嗎？」右手扯動Benedikt的皮帶，Mats決心搶回主動權。「你這個妨害公務的現行犯──」

「那麼接下來我所說的話可能不太適合作為法庭證據……」律師輕聲笑，嘴唇貼上警察的耳邊，引領已經鬆開自己褲腰的手往內側探去。

一切美好宛如愛情電影，有時忙碌起來兩三週見不到一次面，之後的聚首總能熱烈到讓Mats幾乎要把成年人的理智拋到一邊、直接拖著Benedikt上市政府登記為終身伴侶。他不認為未來還有可能遇上比Benedikt更令他傾倒的人，也願意相信對方與他有著同樣的感覺──

「別。」當然了，多年來始終致力於損友事業的Reus先生立刻送給他一字箴言。「如果你們是偶像劇的主配對，我就是集眾多優點於一身的男二，在主角為愛做出蠢事之前適時地給出充滿智慧、足以在facebook上被轉貼好幾千次的那種建言……我這就要開始講重點，不要翻白眼。你忘了那個你一直納悶卻不知怎麼開口的疑問了嗎？你如何能確定這位打起官司來吃人不吐骨頭的大律師並不只是把你當成免費的應召男？」

當下Mats沉默地離開現場以示不滿，心底那個一直被他刻意忽略的警鐘響的他幾近耳鳴。

他們總是在Mats租賃的舊式公寓消磨空閒時間，偶爾心血來潮到郊外旅館共度長週末。除此之外，Benedikt從不帶他回住處，一次提議也不曾有過。

剛開始Mats玩笑性地表示過質疑，Benedikt輕描淡寫地說與家人同住不大方便、而且無暇整理的環境雜亂的不宜見人。Mats試圖進一步多問些關於家人的事時，Benedikt原本溫和的神情浮出一絲淺淺的冷漠。

「現在還不到談這些事情的時候。」

那晚Benedikt沒有在Mats家過夜，其後的兩天彼此也沒有電話甚至是傳訊。Mats忙著案子，檢視兇案現場照片時都覺得自己跟被害人一樣沒了心跳。

危機在那週五的深夜Benedikt無預警帶著香檳出現在他家門口、猛親他一口後開心地述說著剛剛勝訴的案件後宣告解除。兩人交往以來的首次冷戰彷彿從未發生過一樣，Mats再也不敢提，Benedikt意欲彌補他的企圖倒是做的明顯，某個星期六一大早直接開車把他載到了家鄉哈爾騰。當Mats看到車外不遠處那對一望即知是Benedikt父母的夫婦，整頭捲髮差不多都給嚇直了。

「有必要這樣玩我嗎？好歹讓我修個鬍子再來！」Mats橫眉豎目，駕駛座上的主謀眨眨深蜜色的眼，笑容一貫的無辜。

「我愛你，他們也會的。」Benedikt說，輕吻情人的臉頰，如此突然又直接的告白弄的Mats再也板不住臉。

儘管這次醜女婿見丈人的拜訪愉快而輕鬆，Benedikt將他拒於私人住處之外的態度依舊沒有絲毫的改變。不安的感覺緩慢而持續地侵蝕著Mats，他莫名想起小時候從母親書櫃裡翻閱過的小說『簡愛』，那個被男主角軟禁在閣樓中的元配妻子。

「Höwedes有個秘密的小男朋友，在娛樂八卦記者之間一直是新聞價值尚未高到有必要去證實的都市傳說。但Höwedes曾被拍到和年輕男孩上街吃飯是眾所週知的事實。也許就是因為家裡藏了個不能見光的小白臉，或者他偏好讓人上門服務之類的……不是我愛危言聳聽，實在是，唉，我真的很不希望你受到傷害。」Marco似乎是鐵了心要替他追查到底，三不五時便嘟囔些從記者那裡聽來的謠言。他是幾輩子修來的福才得到了這麼一位益友良伴、將他搖搖欲墜的信心又往懸崖邊推了一大步。


End file.
